inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkwave
'Inkwave '''is a fanmade idol duo created by Spear The duo consists of two octolings, Daya and Nito. Their genre of music is tropical house. Appearance Daya Daya is an 18 year old Octoling, of the species ''Octopus cyanea. ''Daya's idol apparel consists of a frilled top and shorts with orange ink splatter patterns on them and a dark purple belt with ribbons attached to it and dark purple sandals. She wears a headband with glittery conches and ribbons attached to it. Daya's eyes are crimson and her pupils are in the shape of a triangle pointing up. Nito Nito is an 18 year old Octoling, of the species ''Callistoctopus ornatus Nito's idol apparel consists of a sleeveless tank top with a blue ink splatter pattern on it, a jacket with the top part revealed, a belt with blue ribbons attached to it, dark blue pants and tights, and light blue flip flops. His tentacles have "spikes" on them, he wears his tentacles in a ponytail. His hair tie has glittery seashells and ribbons attached to it. He also wears black glasses. Nito's eyes are purple and his pupils are in the shape of a triangle pointing down. History Daya and Nito had been best friends from a very young age, playing and spending lots of time together. One of the things they loved to do was play music, Daya would sing and Nito would play on any instrument he could find. Both of them were praised for their musical talent, and once they became older people started encouraging them to pursue music as their careers. Nito decided to move out of their small hometown and somewhere he could learn more about music, while Daya didn't think she was good enough to do the same. They slowly started drifting apart and not talking with each other that much. Daya stopped singing and stayed in her hometown for a long time until she found an old video of her and Nito playing music together. She decided to visit Nito, and for the first time, she left the small town. Nito encouraged her to begin singing again, and they decided to form a band called Inkwave. While it took some time for Daya to get used to singing again, she quickly began enjoying it. They posted their songs online and more people started listening to their music. Before they knew it, they had gotten lots of fans. They were only popular online for a long time until the newly built Atlanti-city started hosting turf wars and was looking for two idols to be the news hosts. Daya insisted on applying, while Nito wanted to keep doing what they were doing before. Daya eventually convinced Nito, and they applied. They also tried out a new style of music, more like the kind you'd find in turf wars. Many of their fans loved the new style, but many others didn't. It was hard for them to keep making this new type of music without getting hate, but luckily, they got accepted as the new idols and news hosts. Personalities Daya Daya is incredibly upbeat and energetic, which sometimes makes her seem a little childish or naive, but she really just wants to make everyone happy. She also loves traveling and going to new places. After having lived in a small town for most of her life she wanted to go explore the world and experience everything. She sometimes struggles with self-worth issues. Nito Nito is much less energetic and extroverted than Daya, he's often seen as the mature one in the duo. He isn't as enthusiastic about traveling and going to new places as Daya is, but he still likes trying new things. Trivia *Daya's name comes from the octopus she's based on, ''Octopus cyanea, ''also known as the Day octopus. *Nito's name comes from the octopus he's based on, ''Callistoctopus ornatus, ''also known as the Night octopus.